An Unexpected Year
by ArcticSeasons
Summary: Harry and Severus finally had the life that both wanted so badly... Warnings: AU, OOCness, Slash, MPreg, Bad Language. Full Summary and Warnings Inside.


**An Unexpected Year**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or the movies. I do not make any money form the writing of this story.**

**Author: ArcticSeasons**

**Summary: Harry and Severus finally had the life that both wanted so badly: beautiful children, careers that made them happy, friends and family that loved them dearly. It all came crashing to a halt on one Valentine's Day when Harry woke up in St. Mungo's Hospital not remembering the last eleven and two-thirds years of his life. This will be a year long journey for Harry and Severus through heartache, joy, disappointment, self-reflection, discovery, and realizing that love comes from the heart not the mind.**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Pairings: HP/SS, RW/HG, DM/GW, NL/LL, and Many More**

**Warnings: OOCness, Slash, Bi, Het, MPreg, Bad Language, Mentioned Abuse, Mentioned Rape, Mentioned Torture, Mentioned Violence, Mentioned Suicide Attempt, AU after OotP with HBP and DH Spoilers**

**Posted/Updated: 23 February 2010/02 August 2010**

**Author's Note: This story is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.**

**Author's Note 2: This is my first story I have written so try to be gentle with the reviews. Some of the plotlines in this story are not original since I have read other stories with the same plotlines. I'm trying to do my own version of these plotlines with some plot twists to make the story different. SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR USING THEM. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**()~()~()~()~()**

**Chapter One: Valentine's Day…It Was Not Supposed to Be Like This**

Severus Snape, Potions Master and professor for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was finishing packing for a special anniversary weekend getaway in France with his husband. It was Friday, thirteenth of February, and tomorrow would be, Valentine's Day, the day that Harry and he got married eight years ago. Harry was at the Ministry doing his shift for the Auror Department, and he would return around seven this evening.

As Severus put his bag next to the bedroom door, he walked into the sitting room. Severus decided to sit on the couch next to the fireplace. While waiting for Molly Weasley to help take the children to the Burrow, Severus placed his hand on his stomach, and he absent mindedly rubbed it while musing about the next Potter-Snape. _Hey, little one, you are going to make your papa a very happy man. I cannot wait to tell him tomorrow that you will be joining us in seven months. I wonder what your older siblings are going to think. Your big sister always wanted a sister. Hopefully, this time, you are a girl._

Hearing the Floo Network activate, Severus came out of his reverie and removed his hand. He saw Ginny Weasley-Malfoy come out of the fireplace and sat herself in the armchair that Harry loved. "Hi, Severus. Mum wanted me to tell you that she's sorry she couldn't come, so I'm here to help you take them to the Burrow. She's caring for Victoire since Fleur is sick with the flu. Leo and Cassie are also there too, so Lilith and the boys should have a lot of fun today."

"That is fine with me, Ginevra," Severus said. He got off the couch and went to the hall. "Children, it is time to go," he yelled to the children.

Heading to the boys' bedroom, Severus ran into Lilith as she came out of her room. She said to him, "Daddy, please don't go on your trip with Papa. Something bad is going to happen. I just know it."

"Lilith, we went over this at breakfast before your papa went to work. Nothing is going to happen to us. I do not know why you are acting like this; it is just not like you. We will talk more about this when we get back from our weekend, but right now it is time to go to the Burrow. Get your bag, and please bring it to the sitting room."

"Yes, Daddy," Lilith said, in a defeated voice, while going to get her bag.

Severus went into the boys' bedroom. He grabbed, shrank, and put each of their bags in his pocket as the three energetic boys ran into the sitting room. Severus came back to the sitting room to find all four of his children sitting around Ginny with Lilith looking forlorn after his admonishment to her.

"Ready to go, children," Severus asked.

"Yes, Daddy," Lilith and the triplets said together.

"Lilith, please give me your bag."

Lilith did as Severus asked her. He shrank and pocketed her bag like he did with the others. The triplets got up from the floor to let Ginny get up from the chair she was sitting in. "I'll take Lilith and Connor over while you take Evan and Ian. Is that alright with you, Severus?" Ginny said.

"That's fine," Severus said.

Severus picked up Evan and Ian while Ginny picked up Connor and held Lilith's hand. They all used the Floo Network to get to the Burrow with no problems.

**()~()~()~()~()**

It was getting to be around seven-thirty at night, and Harry was a half an hour late coming home. Severus was restlessly pacing in front of the fireplace with his hand rubbing his still flat stomach. Severus was thinking, while looking straight at the clock on the mantle. _It is seven thirty now; what's taking Harry so long to get back? He always sends a note or something, if he is going to be late. Maybe Lilith was right and something bad has happened._

Just then, the Floo Network activated, and Severus stopped his pacing to see Minerva McGonagall's head appear in the green flames. Schooling his worry behind a mask of indifference, Severus saw the worried look on the Headmistress' face.

"Good evening, Minerva. What's the reason for you to be calling? You know that I'm off duty for the whole weekend," Severus stated with ease.

"Yes, sorry to disturb you. An urgent situation has come up with Harry. Please just come to my office where everything will be explained to you when you arrive," Minerva said before suddenly the Floo Network connection ended.

_She said something urgent has come up with Harry. BLOODY HELL! We should have listened to Lilith this morning, _Severus thought as he went to the fireplace. He got a handful of Floo Powder, threw it into the fireplace, entered it, and called for the Headmistress' office.

**()~()~()~()~()**

When he got there, he saw that he was not alone with Minerva and started to worry more. _What is going on here? Why are Poppy, Draco, Remus, and Kingsley doing here? They look like someone just died. Did something really terrible happen to Harry?_

The others looked at Severus with sympathy, and they all knew what was to be said would be hard for Severus to hear.

"Please take a seat, Severus. We have something important to tell you," Minerva told him.

As he sat down in the empty chair, Severus looked at Albus' portrait. The old wizard was sleeping in his portrait, and Severus wished that he was still alive to give the support that he needed so badly right now.

When Severus was seated, Minerva started to talk.

"Severus, Poppy was with me when Kingsley contacted me this evening. Kingsley told us what happened this afternoon with the Aurors. I know you should have been the first to know, but Poppy thought it a good idea to tell Remus and Draco before telling you. They can give you the needed moral support that you may need. Poppy didn't say why, but she said it was important. Now I'll have Kingsley tell you what he told us," Minerva said.

Severus turned his head to look at Kingsley. He saw the worry in Kingsley's eyes. Kingsley started explaining the news moments later.

"Well, Severus," Kingsley started, "it seems that the Auror team that was sent to Knockturn Alley had a confrontation with the black-market potions ring that they were investigating. Mr. Weasley was with the team. He said that Harry was…."

As Kingsley continued talking, realization set in that something bad did happen to Harry. Severus stopped listening all together and lowered his head to look at his lap.

Severus thought, _Something __**has**__ happened to Harry. __**Why, oh why, didn't we listen to our daughter this morning?**_

Realizing that Severus was not paying attention anymore, Kingsley stopped talking and cleared his throat to get Severus' attention. Severus looked up and realized that he had stopped listening. Severus said curtly, "Sorry, please continue."

Kingsley decided to continue where he left off. "Yes, as I was saying, Harry was helping to arrest one of the ring leaders when a duel broke out. As you well know, the Lestrange brothers had a cousin from America named Caine, and he is one of the ring leaders that were there today. Harry was helping one of the new Aurors when he was hit with a blasting curse. He was sent head first into a wall of the laboratory. All we know is that Harry hit his head hard and was taken to St. Mungo's by Mr. Weasley. Healer Zabini is the healer looking after him. Mr. Weasley is keeping vigil over Harry until you arrive."

After the explanation, everyone in the room was looking at Severus. What they saw made them concerned. Severus had his hand on his stomach. He looked paler than normal and seemed to be in pain.

Poppy got out of her seat and walked to where Severus was at. "Severus, talk to me. What's wrong?" Poppy said.

"I…I'm not sure. I feel very…nauseous…with pain…in my lower abdomen," Severus stated, trying not to throw up.

Moments later, Severus turned in his chair and vomited on the floor a few times. When Severus was done, he turned right back around, and he looked at Poppy before he wrapped his arms around himself and pitched forward.

"OW! I think…something's…wrong with the baby,'' Severus moaned.

"BABY!" Draco shouted as everyone else thought the same thing. "He's pregnant again?"

"Yes, he's about six weeks along," Poppy replied as she vanished the vomit from the floor. "Remus, would you please help me take Severus to the couch by the window?"

"Sure thing, Poppy," Remus replied as he got out of his chair to help.

Poppy and Remus straightened Severus out, hoisted him to his feet, moved Severus to the couch, and laid him on it.

Poppy took out her wand, pointed it at Severus, and said a series of diagnostic spells to check on him.

While Poppy was checking the results from the spells, everyone else gathered around to find out if Severus and the baby were alright.

When Poppy was finished checking the diagnostic spells, she said, "Severus, you need to calm down. I know you are worried about Harry, but all this stress is not good for the baby. Right now the baby is fine. The stress and the shock of hearing about Harry are causing you to have severe uterine cramps, but thankfully, you're not bleeding. Once you calm down, the cramps should subside. The nausea you are experiencing is just morning sickness making its presence known. I want to keep you in the Hospital Wing for the night. Give you some potions and have you rest."

"But Harry…I need to see Harry," Severus pleaded as he stubbornly tried to get up.

"Not tonight, Severus," Poppy replied as she pushed Severus back down on the couch. "Your health is just as important as Harry's. Unless you really want to have a miscarriage, you'll need to rest and calm down."

"Fine, I'll rest and calm down tonight, but tomorrow morning I'm going to St. Mungo's with or without your permission," Severus said snappily.

"We'll see," Poppy said. "Now, I want to move you to the Hospital Wing."

Conjuring a stretcher for Severus, Poppy levitated him onto it. Before Poppy could take Severus, Draco spoke up. "I'll fire call May and Kieran for you, stop at St. Mungo's to tell Ron and Blaise you will not be there this evening, and then I'll head to the Burrow to tell everyone there what's going on."

"Thank you, Draco," Severus said sincerely as he wrapped his arms around himself once again and tried to will away his symptoms.

With things to do, Draco said his good-byes and well wishes to everyone. He congratulated Severus for being pregnant again before leaving the Headmistress' office.

Not wasting any more time, Poppy said, "Severus, time to take you to the Hospital Wing. Remus, would you come too. I might need your help."

"No problem, Poppy," Remus replied.

"Thank you, Remus," Poppy said.

With that said, Poppy and Remus levitated the stretcher with Severus on it through the Floo Network to the Hospital Wing.

The only ones left in the office were Minerva and Kingsley. Sensing how much Minerva wanted to go see how Severus was, Kingsley decided that he would go back to the Ministry.

"I'm sorry I cannot stay, Minerva, but I do have to get back to the Ministry. There is so much to do still, and I want to see what is going on with the investigation. Give my congratulations and my regards to Severus for me. I hope he is feeling better by tomorrow. I'll see if I can get to St. Mungo's to see how Severus and Harry are doing. Good-bye, Minerva." Kingsley said.

"Good-bye, to you too, Kingsley," Minerva replied as Kingsley walked to the fireplace to use it to get back to the Ministry.

Relieved that Kingsley was gone, Minerva sighed and walked over to her desk. She sat down to write a note to Filius. In the note, Minerva told him what was going on with Harry and Severus, and he would be acting as head of the school for the evening. When she was finished, Minerva got up from her chair and left her office to walk to the Owlery, where a school owl could deliver the note. After that, she would go to the Hospital Wing to see how Severus was doing, where she hoped to sit with him for the rest of the evening.

**()~()~()~()~()**

When Minerva walked through the doors of the Hospital Wing, she noticed that Severus was lying in a bed in one of the private rooms. Remus was sitting next to him reading a book.

Scanning the main room, Minerva saw that Poppy was at the potions cabinet. Minerva walked over to where Poppy was and asked, "Poppy, how is Severus?"

Poppy replied as she put some potions away in the cabinet, "He's doing better. I gave him some potions for his symptoms: a mild pain potion, an anti-nausea potion, and a mild calming draught with a mild sedative to help him sleep. He should sleep throughout the night."

"And, the baby?"

"The baby is fine for now. I'm afraid, if Severus receives more news like he did today then, the shock of the news could cause a miscarriage. Hopefully, Harry will recover and come home soon. Until then, Severus needs to try to stay stress free and rest as much as possible while he is at St. Mungo's," Poppy replied, turning around to face Minerva.

"So you're letting him go tomorrow?"

"As much as I'm disinclined to, Minerva, Severus needs to be reassured about Harry's condition. The only way to do that is to let Severus talk to Healer Zabini himself. Seeing Harry might help reduce Severus' stress level too, which would help immensely."

"Very well," Minerva replied. "I'm going to sit with Severus for awhile."

"That's fine. I'll be checking on him in an hour or so. In the mean time, I'll be in my office if anyone needs me," Poppy said before heading to her office to do some paperwork.

Minerva, alone now, walked to the room that Severus was in. Seeing Severus peacefully sleeping, she whispered, "Hello, Remus. Severus seems to be sleeping peacefully. Mind if I keep vigil with you?"

Remus looked up from his book when he heard his name. Seeing Minerva at the door, he replied, "Oh, Minerva. I don't mind. All I'm doing is reading this book."

Remus showed her the book he was reading; a Defense book about dark creatures living in the forests around Europe that he was going to lecture about on Monday with the third years.

Minerva levitated a chair over to Severus, while she walked to where the bed was. She sat down and said, "Did Severus give Poppy any problems?"

"No, he never really had a chance to. After Poppy gave him a pain potion and an anti-nausea potion, she gave him a calming draught laced with a sedative. By the time he realized the sedative was mixed in with the calming draught, he was drifting off to sleep," said Remus.

"So Poppy outsmarted his stubbornness," Minerva stated.

"Basically," Remus replied. "She does show some Slytherin qualities when dealing with stubborn patients like Severus."

Just then, Severus rolled over onto his right side and murmured, "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Brown, for blowing up another cauldron."

Minerva and Remus looked at each other and started laughing quietly as both of them thought, _Severus would be the only staff member to take house points from Gryffindor and terrorize the students while sleeping._

After calming down, Remus said, "That's our Severus."

"Yes. Yes, that he is," Minerva replied as she leaned forward, took Severus' left hand, and squeezed it. "Sweet dreams, Severus, because who knows what's going to happen tomorrow."

Letting go of Severus' hand a moment later, Minerva sat back into her chair to watch Severus some more. Remus, on the other hand, started reading his book again.

**()~()~()~()~()**

It was around ten in the morning when Severus and Remus were walking through the corridors of St. Mungo's. Poppy finally let Severus go to the hospital after having a final examination with a promise from Remus to watch over Severus while there. They were told that Harry was on the ground floor in room G065. When they reached Harry's room, Healer Zabini was just coming out.

Blaise saw the two men and greeted them by saying, "Good morning, Severus, Remus. How are you doing Severus? Draco told me what happened to you last night. If you need anything at all, please let me now at once."

"Thanks for your concern. I'm doing a lot better this morning. I'll let you know if I need anything," Severus stated politely.

"Good. Just before you arrived, I was just checking on Harry. I have some charts to drop off first, but if you just go in and take a seat, I'll tell you how he's doing when I get back," Blaise said.

Seeing Blaise head towards the medi-witch's station, Remus opened the door for the both of them and let Severus walk in first.

When Severus walked in, the first thing he saw was Harry in a bed at the far side of the room. He also heard the beeping from the magical monitor that Harry was connected to and knew that Harry was at least alive.

Ron Weasley was sitting next to the bed that Harry was in; once he saw Severus walk in, he got up and walked over to Severus. "I heard you had a rough night. Hope you are better."

"I am, but I'd be more if I could find out how Harry is doing," Severus replied.

"Yeah, I understand. Here, take the chair next to Harry. I'll sit on the other bed," Ron said.

Ron sat on the other bed with Remus, while Severus took the chair next to Harry's bed.

After sitting down, Severus looked over at Harry more carefully, and what he saw broke his heart. It had always been Severus in the hospital ever since the end of the second war with Voldemort, either recovering from Nagini's bite or giving birth to their children. So seeing Harry looking so pale and still worried him.

Severus looked at the magical monitor next, and he wished he knew what the runes meant on it. But Severus was not familiar with ancient runes since he didn't need it to be a Potions Master. Severus turned his head back to Harry to look at him again and just listened to the beeping coming from the monitor.

Taking Harry's left hand in his finally, Severus started to say, "Oh, Harry…," but had to stop when his voice started to crack and tears started to fall. After taking several deep breaths to calm himself, and he wiped his tears from his face, Severus finally whispered, "Valentine's Day was supposed to be of red posies and heart-shaped offerings, kisses and love-filled promises. It was not supposed to be like this." *****

Remus and Ron knew how much Severus loved Harry. They could see it in his eyes, but Severus wasn't one to say such mushy things in public. So to hear Severus say a thing like that, they knew how distraught Severus was at the moment.

When Blaise finally returned to the room, Severus looked up and said, "Healer Zabini, how is my husband doing?"

_**TBC…**_

**()~()~()~()~()**

***This quote came from the Severus Sighs Anti-Valentine's Day Fest 2009, Prompt #2.**


End file.
